SLIME series
by reid4infinity
Summary: a collection of horror stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so guys I just couldn't resist… here's a tiny taste of what my SLIME series will be like…**

_BLOODY__MARY_

"Eugh! Santana, when is this party starting?" asked Quinn.

"Look, Quinn, Britts, when Tina and Mercedes get here we can do whatever we want, m'kay?" she replied.

Just as Brittany was about to protest, the doorbell rang. "Thank you! Finally!" said Quinn. They opened the door to reveal Tina, Mercedes, and umm…_Rachel berry?_ Quinn, Brittany and Santana gave her polite smiles.

"Umm…Tina can I please speak to you for a quick sec?" said Santana pulling her to the side.

"What?" asked Tina.

"You can't just invite extra people! This is MY part-"

"My mom made me bring her! She just moved in next door. I know she's a loser but I can keep her in check," said Tina.

Santana raised her brow. "If this chick ruins my party Cohen Chang…"

"She won't! I promise!"

"…Kay…"

A half hour passed, and the girls were all just a little bit buzzed.

"Hey guys we should play bloody Mary…" suggested Quinn.

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"You're kidding right? You've NEVER heard of bloody Mary? It only happened in our town 16 years ago," said Mercedes.

"Lay it to her Tee," said Santana, never looking up from filing her nails.

"ok, so there was a lady named Mary, and she had a baby. Well 13 days after its birth, it was kidnapped from its crib. Mary was so sad that she killed herself in the bathtub by pouring acid all over her face. Rumor has it that if you go into a dark bathroom, look in the mirror, and say her name three times she'll jump out and scratch your eyes out," said Tina.

"Ooh we should try it! Let's do it together," said Brittany. All the girls nodded. Nothing was gonna happen… they were all in the bathroom huddled in front of the mirror.

"Okay…1…2…3!" said Mercedes before flicking the lights.

"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary" they all said together. After 10 seconds, nothing happened. All the girls giggled. Then, they heard scratching.

"Umm…what was _that_?" asked Santana. Then, they heard it again.

"g-guys stop playin' it's not funny!" said Quinn. Then something flashed in front of the mirror. The girls leaned in to get a closer look. The last thing they did was scream. The lights flickered on and off. They girls lay on the bath room floor, faces burned off from acid and eyeballs scratched out and lying on the floor. Rachel looked in the mirror and saw a frizzy haired woman behind her. She looked up and said

"hi, mommy…"


	2. The woman in black

**LIMA, OHIO, 1895**

The saloon doors burst open. All of the men turned to stare and the women glowered. She was dressed in black from head to toe. She whispered something into the piano man's ear. The entire saloon was silent. She strutted up to the stage, heels clicking all the way. She began to sing. It was like…velvet or…wine.

"_She was clad in raven black," _

Every man, woman and child in the saloon leaned closer to her.

"_She took their hearts and gave them back,"_

By now they were all crowded around the stage.

"_She kissed their lips covered in mud"_

They reached out for her.

"_She stained their teeth with pigeon's BLOOOD!"_

She screeched the last word. One by one every man, woman and child fell dead on the saloon floor. There were a string of mysterious murders across Lima for 6 years, 6 months and 6 days, and then they just…stopped. Years and years went by and slowly people forgot about the woman in black. Lies were put in and words were twisted until no one knew the truth anymore. It was just lies and legend.

**OCTOBER 31****ST****, 2012**

"Guys…do you know what today is?" asked Mr. Shue. Tina raised her hand. "The anniversary of the murders of the woman in black," she said.

"Yeah you'd know," said Santana.

"Yes I would know, since I used to live in the old Crawford house." She replied.

Most of the jaws in the room dropped. "You lived in the Crawford residence?" asked Quinn in shock.

"What's the Crawford residence?" asked Blaine.

"The site of the bloodiest murder in Lima, committed by Wilma Sharpe, or the woman in black," said Mercedes.

"It's vacant now…no security…maybe we could go there?" suggested Mike. Everyone agreed, except for Tina. "No. no way am I EVER gonna go there again. EVE-"

"Ok so we're going?" said Puck. Mike, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Joe, Sugar and Rory nodded.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The kids pulled up to the Crawford house in Rachel's van. They all got out with their flashlights. When they walked up to the door, it wouldn't open. "It's locked," said Kurt. "No, it's just heavy," said Tina, pushing the door open easily. They walked into the house, with Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt and Sam in the lead. They spent an hour exploring the house, seeing nothing interesting. "Guys I think we should head back," suggested Sam, getting no response. "Guys?" he said.

Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt and Sam turned around to see that Tina, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Joe, Rory, Mike and Sugar were gone. "M-maybe they went another way," suggested Kurt. They felt something whoosh behind them. They turned around. Nothing was there. "It was the breeze," rationalized Blaine. It happened again, but this time they saw it…or HER.

She was dressed in black, and she gave them a sinister, bloody grin. She slowly held up a chunk of Joe's hair. Mercedes screamed. Wilma got her first, and threw her down the trap door in the floor, and then she got Kurt and Blaine. Sam was the only one left. "Trick or treat," she said.

Then everything went black.


End file.
